


The haunted room

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Fanservice, Fingerfucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin may or may not appear, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, depends if you believe Obito or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Not a single word. Deidara wouldn't believe a single damn word from all the bizarre stories that his stupid sexy roommate came up with to try and sneak into his bed, despite not being at all against the idea.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	The haunted room

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one two years ago and translated it to let people know about Tobidei Week 2020! It will be held from October 10th to October 18th. Check our twitter account or blog in tumblr to have a look at the prompts. :D
> 
> [Tobidei Week 2020 Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tobideiweek)

He woke up when he heard someone saying his name. Deidara propped his elbows on the mattress, sat up and yawned, wondering if he hadn't dreamed it. A knock on the door convinced him that it had been real.

"Deidara?"

It was just Obito. Deidara checked the time on his phone. Ten past three. Grunting, he jumped out of bed and went to open the door. He was in his underwear, but he was too groggy to get dressed.

"It better be urgent, hm."

"Sorry for waking you up. I know this may sound weird but I need you to let me sleep with you tonight."

Deidara blinked. Three seconds passed until his brain processed those words, then he frowned.

"What!?"

Not that it had never occurred to him to invite him to his bed, especially when he saw him making breakfast bare-chested. Since they would have to see each other on a daily basis, Deidara wanted to make sure that he was on solid ground before flirting with him.

"I just saw a ghost in my room, I'm not going back there tonight."

"You must have dreamed it. Come on, is this what you wake me up for?"

"It was a girl!" Obito insisted.

Deidara squinted.

"A girl?"

"Have you seen The Shining? Well, like that pair of... Creepy little girls. And she was staring at me. Deidara, you have to let me in!"

"Right..."

The description gave Deidara chills, and for a moment he felt sorry for Obito. Even if it was all a dream, it sounded like a disturbing one. Obito didn't wait for an answer, he walked into his room and invited himself to his bed.

"Hey! What the fuck, hm? Obito, I never said you could come in!"

"I promise I won't snore!" He said, covering himself with the blanket.

"That's not the point!"

Deidara approached him considering whether to rip the duvet him and kick him out, but he was tired. He lid down again and turned his back on Obito, too aware of his presence. Shit, he was starting to feel heat all over his body.

"If you wanted to hit on me, you didn't have to make up a lame story. Are you listening?"

"Thank you Dei, for your kindness."

Deidara rolled his eyes and decided that if, accidentally or not, they brushed up against each other, it would be all Obito's fault.

* * *

The grating beeping of his phone alarm went off at seven-thirty. Deidara hadn't slept well, unlike Obito who fell asleep straight away. Looking at his bare back in the dim light that seeped in from the street kept him wide awake. He ended up falling asleep after a while, despite having a sexy guy in his bed.

After turning off the alarm, he got up and went for a change of clean clothes. Obito hadn't moved from where he was, even when he opened the curtains.

"Hey. This is why you're always late," Deidara shook his head. "What a mess."

When Obito didn't answer, Deidara grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little.

"I'm coming!" He said and covered his head inside the duvet.

Deidara decided it wasn't his business and went to have a shower. He thought that being under the steamy water would help her relax. Wrong. His sudden appetite for Obito increased as he imagined him stepping into the shower with him, soaping each other.

Shit. Deidara had no time that morning for a quick wank. He focused on his homework from college, hoping the tingle in his groin would wear off soon. After drying and combing his hair, he went back to his room, a towel around his waist. Obito was still there.

"Get up now!" Deidara shook his shoulder again, not as gentle as the first time.

He felt as if he was Obito's boyfriend. Only he hadn't tried him in bed yet. Lame.

"Nnnnh! I said I'm going!"

"Like, half an hour ago, hm! Are you like this every morning?"

Deidara had to make the bed, a habit that had been passed on to him by him previous roommate, who was a neat freak. If he was honest with himself, Deidara only wanted to mess it up even more. He yanked the duvet off and Obito whimpered.

"Why are you so cruel?" He said.

Deidara's gaze raked over Obito's body. He was a step away from throwing himself at him, but he knew he had to test the waters before diving in. He didn't get involved with people he had to see on a daily basis unless, he guessed, there was a pre-existing mutual interest. But Obito was hot and Deidara wasn't sure if he would be able to resist. He dropped his knee on the mattress and leaned down. He could have sworn that Obito was staring at him too.

"Get out of my bed."

"Okay, okay... Give me one more minute. Why do you care? You're not going to use it again until tonight."

"Fine. You can stay a bit longer only if you make it for me," Deidara said and started to dress himself. It was his room and if by chance Obito was interested in him, it was better to show than to hide.

After putting on his uniform, he went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, but not before taking a last look at Obito through the mirror. He was already staring back at him. The nerve.

Deidara put cereal in a bowl and went to get the milk, but there was nothing left. He remembered that it was his turn to buy it, and decided not to get mad at Obito the next time he had a mistake. Instead, he used strawberry milkshake. His roommate came through the door at that moment, still in his underwear. Deidara shrugged when he noticed the odd combination.

"What?" He said.

"I just thought it's a good idea. Unhealthy, but looks tasty. I might do it too."

"Yes, do it, hm. Treat yourself," Deidara tried to convince him. That way Obito wouldn't realize that he had forgotten to buy milk and when he came back home, he would stop by the supermarket.

Obito nodded.

"Thank you for letting me sleep with you and sorry if I have bothered you. I know it was a weird request," he said, as the squares of honeyed wheat fell from the box into his orange bowl with black swirls. "I always stay awake if something scares me. And today I have to study hard, so I wanted to have a good night sleep."

"Maybe you had a dream."

"No! I was wide awake, I promise!" After filling the bowl with milkshake, he brought the first spoonful to his mouth. "It's hard to believe but I opened my eyes and she was standing there next to my bed, staring at me. When I turned the light on she was gone."

It was not that Deidara did not believe in those stories, it was that nothing similar had ever happened to him and sometimes he wondered if people were not discarding the rest of more reasonable explanations too soon.

"Maybe she'll be back tonight," Obito mutteded, eyes wide open.

"Look," Deidara said, "if you want to get into my bed every night, stop making up terrible excuses."

"But it's true!"

Deidara looked down at Obito's lips. In his imagination they were already kissing.

"It would be easier if you just said, hey, Deidara, wanna fuck? And I'd say, yes I do. No need to make up stories about creepy little girls."

If Obito refused, Deidara could always say he was joking. But the guy was blushing, and not just a little. Deidara wanted to jump on him more than anything else in the world.

"We'll talk about that later."

"Does that mean... that there is something to talk about?"

Deidara didn't want to wait until 'later'. He leaned against the table, toward him. Obito sat up straight.

"D-Deidara I...! You know it embarrasses me to talk about these things!"

"But what about the ghost? Is true or not, hm?"

"I have to go or I'll be late, and you have to go too. We'll talk later. Really. Today's lesson is important."

Obito rushed out of the kitchen. Deidara was still unsure about what just appened. Obito needed to be more straightforward. He finished breakfast and finished getting ready as he mused over Obito's behaviour. Because if there was mutual attraction, then nothing stopped them from fucking.

He sighed and slung the backpack over his shoulder. When Deidara reached the entrance door, he stopped. He was dying of anticipation. He didn't want to wait until later, he wanted to sort things out right at that minute. In fact, he didn't want to talk about the matter. He wanted action. He needed action. Deidara left the backpack on the ground spun around. He couldn't keep those dirty thoughts in his head all day. He was going to explode if he did.

Obito was fully dressed when he went to his room. Not for much longer. Deidara yanked the collar of his shirt and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. Obito whimpered but he didn't reject him, he just kissed him back, awkward and sloppy.

"Dei... Mmh... Dara... Wait!" He said as soon as they parted. "We should... Talk about this first."

He tasted like strawberry milkshake. Deidara wanted more.

"Why did you get in my bed?"

"I just wanted to... And besides, I'm shy! You know that!"

Deidara kissed him again. That time, Obito looked a bit more confident. While their mouths were busy, Deidara put a hand up his chest and undid his tie. Obito dragged him to his bed and they both fell on the mattress, entangled on each other and still kissing.

"You don't look shy to me, hmm," Deidara whispered.

"This is why I told you we'd talk later. I was planning to spend the day studying."

"Study me," Deidara cooed and watched as Obito's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Hah... Yes, I suppose studying you is better..."

Deidara unbuttoned Obito's shirt but couldn't be bothered to remove it completely, so he moved on to his trousers. A whine escaped his lips when he noticed Obito trying to undress him too.

"Oh, such a shy guy you are," Deidara teased and raised his hip to help Obito getting rid of his trousers. A few moments later, they were both stark naked.

"You should have stayed naked," Obito said, stroking Deidaras thighs.

Obito came down again to crash his mouth on Deidara's, who kissed him back as raw and eager as him. Obito unbuttoned his shirt and took it off before starting to undo Deidara's. His roommate stroked his chest with both hands, unable to decide if he was hungrier for his kisses or his body.

Then, their hard erections pressed against each other.

"Mmhh!" Deidara breathed out as a pleasant shiver ran through him. Obito was rubbing against him. Deidara reached out and stroked the tent in his trousers. "Obito... what are you hiding here?"

His mouth was watering. Obito placed one of his hands on Deidara's and pressed it further. His dick twitched and throbbed against his palm.

"Squeeze more," Obito whispered.

Deidara grew hotter with each of his grunts. He rubbed his cock faster, causing Obito to crush him against the bed. It was hard for him to move his hand, but having his own erection taken care of as they rocked back and forth, made up for it. Deidara broke the heated kiss to take a breath, then he brushed Obito's ear with his lips.

"You make me so horny, hmm..." he whispered.

Obito grunts and bends down to kiss his neck. One of his hands resting on the mattress, the other strokes Deidara's chest, pinching his right nipple. Obito sucked on the skin of his neck, hard enough to leave a hickey. Deidara felt himself melt as his roommate's tongue lapped at his sensitive skin, grazing it with his teeth.

Despite his giddiness, Deidara managed to take Obito's underwear off. He moistened his hand with saliva before grabbing that dripping cock.

"Obito... Mmmmh..."

The more he jerked him off, the more he imagined that cock mercilessly ramming into him. Obito's hand slid over his navel, tucking under his precum-soaked underwear as the kiss resumed. With a high pitched whimper, Deidara shook his hips, meeting Obito's frantic wrist movements.

Then Obito sat up.

"Take all your clothes off," he said as he went to open the bottom drawer of his closet.

Deidara took his underwear off while Obito rummaged through his stuff. He waited for him masturbating, the reddened tip of his dick coming in and out of the gap formed by his fingers as he looked at Obito's broad back.

"Brand new bottle just for us," Obito said as he turned around.

Deidara saw his eyes linger on the show he had prepared just for him. It took him several tries to rip the cellophane seal, as distracted as he was.

"Was that bottle waiting for me, hm?" Deidara smiled, remembering that in the three months they were roommates, Obito had never brought anyone to the apartment. He knew he was single and they had already talked about the bisexual flag sticker on his cell phone case, but according to Obito himself, he wasn't good at flirting and didn't like one night stands that much. Deidara was happy to have him just for himself.

Kneeling on the bed, Obito leaned over him and pulled Deidara's hand away to keep him from touching himself.

"Maybe. One never knows," Obito caught him off guard when he started pumping his cock into his hand. Deidara moaned and writhed under Obito's intense gaze. "Shit, Deidara... You are so... You are so... Irresistible... Look at you..."

Deidara's stomach clenched tight. He even blushed a little. Just a little. Then he pushed Obito until he sat on his own legs and went on his lap. Deidara spit on his hand and jerked him off, his fingers curled around the erection as his thumb massaged the slit.

With his free arm, Deidara clung to Obito's neck to let him put lube on his fingers.

"You better... Hold on tight," he whispered.

Deidara spread his knees further, maneuvering his hips when Obito placed his hand under him.

"Mmm... Start with two!"

Deidara let out a wanton moan as two slippery fingers entered his rear. They devoured each other's mouths as they slowly masturbated each other.

"It's true... Ah... You're... Burning..." Obito said, breaking the kiss as he spoke.

Deidara rose and fell, impaling himself on those fingers, stubborn in keeping control despite Obito's attempts to keep him steady. Every time his fingers passed near his prostate, he felt the slight pressure getting nicer and nicer.

After Obito added one more finger, he stopped jerking him off and grabbed his right buttock. Deidara could hardly hold onto him anymore. He was weak all over, as if he was going to fall backwards at any moment. He leaned forward to lean on Obito and went down to kiss his neck and chest fast and hard. Deidara wasn't going to be the only one with hickeys.

It was Obito who eventually fell backwards and dragged Deidara with him. He took his fingers off him for a moment to rest his arm, then put them back in. Deidara did not stop rocking against them.

"I... I'm fed up of fingers," Deidara said. Then he stopped moving and let Obito do all the work. "Give me your dick, hm."

"Are you already begging for it?" Obito asked with feigned innocence.

"No. I don't beg... I demand."

He realized at that moment that Obito was sticking one more finger in him. First halfway and thrust after thrust they went deep into him. Deidara felt a slight discomfort but that didn't stop him from swaying again trying different angles to make Obito's fingers hit his prostate.

In the swing, he finally managed to give full force to it. Deidara jolted and moaned out loud, shaking his hips to try and make Obito's fingers brush against the right spot again. Obito watched him, his gaze shining with lust.

The fingers came out of him and Deidara grunted in protest at the feeling of emptiness.

"Get ready," whispered Obito.

Deidara sat astride on Obito's lap and spread his legs wide for him. Obito grabbed Deidara's jaw, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Deidara sucked on it as he busied himself pouring more lube over Obito's cock.

"Mmmmh... Deidara ..." he said, his voice deep, hoarse and breathless, watching Deidara brush his thumb with his tongue and teeth.

He saw Obito lower his hand to point his cock up. Deidara lifted his hips to rest on top ofit, until he felt the throbbing erection bumping against his rear hole.

Little by little, Deidara dropped onto the rock-hard shaft. It widened him even further, making his way inside. He clung to Obito's neck with both arms, enjoying his gaze veiled with pleasure. Every time Deidara rose and fell, he impaled himself further.

Obito squeezed his ass harder.

"Mmm, you're going to drive me crazy," Obito whispered, nibbling on his skin. Then he slammed his hips against Deidara, meeting him halfway as he bounced on his dick. "Ah... Nhh... It feels so good to be in there..."

"Your dick... Hmmm... It feels good too..." Deidara breathed out.

He could feel Obito's hot breath against his skin.

"We should have... Fucked earlier..."

If he could, Deidara would have laughed and asked Obito what prevented him from knocking on his door naked and with the bottle of lube in his hand. He would have dragged him to his bed right on the spot before jumping on him.

But Deidara didn't want to think about anything other than the brutal clash of their bodies, the squeaking of the matress, Obito's cock plunging deep into his ass, the nails that dug into his buttocks, the clumsy kisses on his neck and lips and on his own dick, trapped between their bodies.

A coil tightens inside Deidara's groin. His hips were exhausted after so much bouncing, and he just wanted to cum and lay down.

Obito groaned as Deidara let out a series of hight pitched moans, his abdomen twitching with pleasure. Deidara tried to delay it, but soon he let himself go and came with a choked grunt. Several jets of semen fell on their chests.

Deidara could no longer hold onto Obito's neck, but before he could fall, Obito laid him on the mattress as gently as the situation allowed. Obito kept fucking his ass, gasping and growling wildly. Although he was exhausted and too relaxed, Deidara managed to keep moving to help him finish.

"Obito... Hmmm! I want you to fill me up!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

He was oversensitive, and it was annoying but he didn't mind. Obito dug his nails into his butt cheeks once more, his breathing hitched. Deidara could feel the pulsations of his penis filling him with thick, boiling liquid.

Gasping, Obito rested his head on Deidara's chest, careful not to crush him. He hugged his back, hiding from the cold. After a while they looked at each other. Deidara saw in the reflection of his glassy and tired eyes that he was equally exhausted and his hair was a mess. Obito leaned over him slowly, until his lips joined in a slow, long and tender kiss. Deidara felt the cum on his ass dripping onto the mattress but he couldn't have moved if he wanted to.

"Was it good?" Obito asked as soon as he recovered.

Deidara laughed out loud.

"Obviously yes. And for you, hm?"

"I think that's easy to notice. I ask really stupid things,” he said with a big smile.

After one more kiss, Obito separated from him and sat on the edge of the bed. With a groan, Deidara sat next to him.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to study anything today. Apart from you, obviously," Obito said.

"But was it worth it or not?" Deidara asked. "I thought that maybe I should come back tonight in case the creepy girl appears again."

"I thought you thought I was making this up!"

"It's better to prevent... And we can carry on having fun, hmm," he suggested, leaning on his arm.

"Although maybe we shouldn't do these things in front of a girl, even if she is a ghost, don't you think?"

Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well she can fuck off then, hm! Was not that what you wanted? I'm just trying to help you."

Obito scoffed.

"So kind. I know what you are after," he said, wiggling his limp cock.

"Hah, look who's talking. The one that slipped into my bed last night with the most unbelieveable excuse of all,” he replied.

"I knew you didn't believe me!"

Well, they couldn't sit around arguing about. They had to have a shower. Before getting up to go to the bathroom, Deidara winked at him, gesturing for him to follow. Obito soon followed, taking him in his arms.

Deidara was too blissful to complain.


End file.
